


face time no more

by JAEMREN_ch1ld



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Basketball, Established Relationship, High School, Long Distance Relationship, M/M, jaemin is a sulky boy, jaemren, najun - Freeform, nct - Freeform, renjun is british here, renmin, renmin again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:33:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24336703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAEMREN_ch1ld/pseuds/JAEMREN_ch1ld
Summary: “ holy shit!” jaemin tear away from the hold and covered his mouth. people looked at them weirdly but jaemin didn't care, renjun was standing right in front of him.jaemin just wanted his boyfriend to be there, cheering for him in his final game.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 144





	face time no more

**Author's Note:**

> oKAY.
> 
> i saw a video of someone surprising a football player and i was liKE THAT LOOKS SO RENMIN 
> 
> and now here,, i wrote one now
> 
> so please enjoy

** big game.  **

it was a big game for jaemin, not only because it was his final year but also because his parents and younger sister will be watching.

it was the night before the big game, he was too clammy and too restless to even blink a sleep— so what's the most proper choice to do? maybe video call your long distance lover? jaemin would think so.

jaemin, the captain of the basketball team, a shining boy with so many things to offer because he's young and vital. jaemin felt like the whole word was gonna watch him, his whole world— maybe half, since his lover could not be there. many people were expecting the most extravagant win for their high school basketball team and jaemin being the captain and a senior, he had received one of the biggest pressure for competency and it made him feel really overwhelmed.

but of course, jaemin was a great pleaser too so the expectation was kinda expected. jaemin never made basketball a second priority not until you know— relationship. 

jaemin started dating a guy he met from instagram, home for all the peculiar relationships y'all can find out there but as for jaemin, he got a mediocre relationship. but even so, he never met his lover— not even once. 

jaemin knew him because of the amazing artworks and videos the guy posted on his instagram account and who was jaemin to deny such wonderful human being, right? so he quickly hit the direct message and started talking to the boy. 

now, back to the story line, jaemin felt too frustrated due to the fueling nervous breakdown inside him. he trained hard, sweat hard and ran hard for this and it would be a really great sucker if jaemin would lose the game.

okay, restless boyfriend, understood. jaemin needed to calm his nerves or else he would walking to his first class tomorrow with bloodshot eyes and heavy eyebags which doesn't sound really appealing considering he's a model student.

jaemin fished out his laptop from his drawer, opened it and facetimed his number one virtual supporter.. his boyfriend. jaemin waited for the guy to pick up, it was 8: 23 in los angeles meaning the boy would be still sleeping. 

to balance his waiting, he grabbed his phone and went straight to his boyfriend's instagram feed and clicked his instagram story, and he saw one story posted four minutes ago. jaemin was somehow surprised that his lover was up early, realizing that it was only four in the morning at united kingdom.

“ yo babe,” a soft greet made jaemin glance at his laptop. jaemin closed his phone and took his laptop. laying down and settling his laptop on top of his stomach. 

a normal view for his boyfriend. “ hi jun, you're up early,” jaemin replied, a wide grin occupying his face making his boyfriend chuckle on the other side.

“ i'm always early, jaem. you're just really lazy.” his boyfriend said, fixing his hair.

jaemin noticed that his boyfriend was in front of his vanity, seeing that his boyfriend would look at the mirror every now and then. “ you look good today, where are you going?” his boyfriend only hummed as a response, standing up to grab something which jaemin have no idea of what it was.

“ where are you going, baby?” jaemin whined when the boy sat again on his vanity chair. the boy rolled his eyes playfully, now trying to fix his shirt. “ renjun.” jaemin said with a deeper voice.

“ school, silly.” renjun replied with a small chuckle. shrugging when jaemin made a ‘huh’ as a reply to him. “ really babe, school.” renjun convinced, looking at the screen hoping for jaemin to believe him. 

“ at this hour?” jaemin asked, still not believing his boyfriends alibi. renjun laughed making jaemin internally awe.

“ i have a schedule for radio broadcasting at 5 in the morning baby, i need to be early.”

“ oh..” jaemin finally gave in, a subtle roll from his eyes escaped.

“ i gotta go now, babe. i'll call you later, okay?” renjun abruptly stood up.

“ but..but i have something to tell you—“

“ tell me later, okay? i love you” 

“ i..i love you too” and the screen went blank. jaemin sighed, closing his laptop. it was the first time renjun talked to him that way, like something was off and it made jaemin feel more restless than ever. 

he was about to have an early sleep which was kinda stupid because he never had one of those early sleeps but a small sound came out from his phone. he opened it and saw a text message from renjun,

‘ good luck on your game later’

‘ i mean tomorrow ‘

‘ love you’ 

jaemin smiled. he did mentioned it to renjun that he had a game and a very important one but he only mentioned it once and the topic was never brought up again.

his game tomorrow would start at 7 pm and an early to sleep to prepare his body and mind would not be so bad.. he could also be happy in his dreamland since his lover, renjun supported him though virtually but jaemin felt good anyway.

——

renjun walked— no ran inside the gigantic airport, trying to fit in with the number of people entering the place. his small body was of a good use, he squished himself from the sea of people, he got out from them and finally saw the airport staff he had been looking for.

well technically it was renjun's first solo flight, he was nervous— the thought of getting obstructed by the customs scared him really huge. but quit thinking of that, he only had 20 minutes left before his flight and waking up late and facetiming his boyfriend didn't sound that good and reliable now that he had been running his ass off. 

renjun thanked the lady and took his passport from her hand and immediately walked—okay speed walked. 

he had no time seat at the waiting lounge, he went straight to the aircraft that he would ride for the next eleven hours of this wicked surprise plan he planned with jaemin's best friend, donghyuck.

renjun started a plan to actually surprise his boyfriend for their anniversary which was literally two weeks after the game but donghyuck suggested that what if they go really bold and attend jaemin's big game. donghyuck also told renjun that he was jaemin's lucky charm to which renjun blushed so hard. 

renjun had to adjust his allowance earlier and asked for his parents to increase it to another thousand pounds. renjun took donghyuck's plan in his mind and booked a flight so late, the only flight he could book was the same day as jaemin's game.

but since his luck was so strong, jaemin's game would start at 7 and he could estimatedly arrived at the venue an hour before it starts unless the plane would be such a bitch and would have a lay - off.

10 minutes before take off, renjun found himself being too observing, he couldn't tear his eyes away from all the other people inside the plane and for no reason why.

renjun sighed and put his earphones on, a soft mellow music playing. 

eleven hours would be such a long time..

——

to say that jaemin fell asleep early was like lying to your parents that you ain't drunk but you were talking nonsense and walking like the undead and that's how jaemin looked, early in the morning. 

he planned to sleep early but he got engulfed watching basketball games last night and the only sleep he got was about four hours and he was not in the best mood. 

plopping down his chair, a loud sigh escaped his lip, surprising his best friend who was applying lip gloss on his lips. “ you look shit,” donghyuck commented as a matter of fact.

jaemin rolled his eyes at donghyuck who was blowing kisses on his small hand mirror. jaemin laid his head on his table without answering donghyuck.

okay maybe, his lover told him he would call him and maybe jaemin waited for that call and get this— nothing came. 

he sulked for the whole night, he flooded renjun texts and left tons of missed calls— for sure that would leave him a huge amount of bills due to the international calls but jaemin didn't care. renjun promised and he never broke one before and now jaemin was sulky and sad.

“ why the long face, nana?” donghyuck, fully done with jaemin, asked him. he lowered his hand mirror and used it to knock on jaemin's head.

“ junnie told me he would call..” jaemin mumbled under his breath. donghyuck didn't understand anything so he knocked on jaemin's head again.

“ talk properly,”

“ renjun told me he would call me last night..” jaemin repeated, much more annoyed.

donghyuck internally laughed but outside, he looked constipated because he was faking the care to hid the funny plan they set to surprised jaemin. “ awe jaemin..” donghyuck said, subtly ruffling jaemin's hair.

“ i miss his voice..”

“ shut up, you talk everyday.” donghyuck lastly commented, the bell rang and they all grew quiet. 

——

jaemin walked back and forth, it was 6:45 and renjun still haven't called him yet. an unusual pained and awkward look decorated his face. his limbs felt weak and only renjun could make him feel energized.

he was the only one inside the locker room and his teammates were out already, waiting for the start of the game. the familiar ringtone he set for his boyfriend rang loudly causing jaemin to jump from his place.

there his name, ‘my love renjun’ with two hearts appeared on the screen of his phone.

“ baby?” jaemin wanted to scream his lungs out and shout for joy because renjun, finally called him again.

“ y..yeah?” he sttutered. 

renjun chuckled, voice sounded tired and very airy which was pretty different to whathis usual voice was. “ it's your big game, babe..” renjun started. jaemin heard a shuffling sounds as he listened to how renjun talk.

“ it is..” jaemin tried to smile with confidence and contentment but he knew he still had an empty gap inside because he wished his boyfriend could be with him, cheering for him. “ wish you were here though,” jaemin released.

renjun chuckled again. “ well even if i'm not there, you should still do your best” renjun warned with a cute giggle ending his sentence. “ i'll have donghyuck to take a video of your game,” renjun suggested with positive voice.

“ i should go now, babe..”

“ do your best babe, i believe in you.” 

“ love you!”

“ love you too!”

and jaemin pressed the end button.

oh god, he was smiling from ear to ear. 

he have a boyfriend to prove and a game to win.

——

fourth quarter, 24 seconds 112 - 113.

the other team was one point ahead of them and jaemin was sweating hard. he dribbled the ball to their court, watching every opponent closely, eyes became like the eagle's and his breathing was rigid.

there were three players from the opposing team barricading his way to the hoops and jaemin had to think hard if he wanted to win this..

16 seconds. 

he observed the players, all of them standing closely to each other and their hands were ready to take the ball away from him. he saw a small gap between the two players from the right side, catching the opportunity to seize and ran through the gap.

he managed to escape the three opponents, 10 seconds.

“ 10 seconds, jaem! “ he heard jeno, one of his teammates shouted. he nodded his head and made his way, accidentally bumping to other players. 

“ 7 seconds, na jaemin!” another shout echoed and jaemin heard it clearly. 

he threw the ball directly to the hoops with his feet flying off the ground. 

jaemin watched at the ball rolled on the hoops, eyes twitching and his breathing was rapid.

loud cheering from the crowd echoed and the loud blaring sound of the timer made jaemin hazy..

the ball got in, he got them the win they had been wanting for years.

his teammates ran towards him with their voices shouting jaemin's name. jaemin was still shock, his feet not moving from where it landed. he only realized they won when jeno hoisted him up from the ground and throw him on his shoulder. 

everyone from their school chanted his name combined with the words, ‘ mvp ‘ and ‘ captain ‘. 

“ fucking finally! “ jaemin shouted when the trophy was handed to him. the cheering became louder as he raised the trophy with both of his hands.

jaemin felt like he was in cloud nine. he finally got them the win they have been training so hard for and he practically pleased everyone inside the gym.

when everyone calmed down and jaemin was brought back to the ground, he saw his friends and family making their way to him.

he saw mark and donghyuck running to him with bright smiles. donghyuck ran and hugged him tightly and kissed the top of his head. “ i can't believe my best friend is the star player,” donghyuck dramatically said with his one hand on his chest and the other one on his head. 

mark laughed while shooking his head, pulling donghyuck away from jaemin, “ calm down duckie,”

“ calm down? my son right here won the game!” donghyuck pointed at jaemin, hand still on his head. 

“ stop it hyuck..” jaemin shook his head while smiling widely.

he saw his parents and his little sister walking towards them, his little sister's arms stretching wide to give him a congratulatory hug. ( she promised jaemin that she will give him the warmest one ) jaemin knelt down to match his little sister's height, she hugged him tight just like how she promised and jaemin returned it with his eyes closed.

“ you did well nana!” she cheered!

his parents gave him a thumbs up and it was enough for jaemin to know they were proud of him. “ my boy, the star player!” his dad said, catching jaemin through his neck and ruffling his son's hair.

they took turns on taking a picture with jaemin, “ markiepoo! take a picture of me and jaemin!” donghyuck shouted, the stadium was still loud and the only way to make them hear each other was to shout from their lungs.

mark pulled out his phone and aimed it to the both of them. mark and donghyuck exhanged look, “ i wish renjun was here..” jaemin said.

“ renjun? that's funny. he's in uk, jaem. “ donghyuck exclaimed, smiling to the camera. “ now smile loverboy..”

jaemin looked at the cellular with the biggest smile on his face, he felt a hand pass on his waist and someone standing beside him. 

he paid no attention but he felt that someone hugged him by his arms, he finally glanced at that someone. jaemin just glanced at the guy for a millisecond and turned his eye back at the camera.

it looked like renjun—

jaemin's eyes widen and looked at the guy again....it was renjun!

“ holy shit!” jaemin tear away from the hold and covered his mouth. people looked at them weirdly but jaemin didn't care, renjun was standing right in front of him. 

jaemin handed donghyuck the trophy and went near renjun and embraced him tightly. bearing his nose on renjun's neck. “ is this real?” jaemin asked, his voice muffled but renjun understood it all.

renjun hugged him back, laughing while patting his boyfriend's back, “ yes baby, it's real” renjun said lovingly.

jaemin detangled himself from renjun. 

he couldn't believe, his boyfriend for almost a year was now standing in front of him. jaemin combed his hair by his fingers. jaemin wanted one thing and he was getting it, 

jaemin pulled renjun and gave him a peck on the lips.

“ can we take the picture now?” donghyuck interrupted them both. renjun laughed and nodded. donghyuck handed jaemin the trophy again. 

jaemin held renjun's waist, both smiled with the most loving look they had.

“ _**congratulations, babe**_ ,” and renjun kissed his cheek.

——

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading my lovely reader hdksjasjhkdks 
> 
> i know my writing style is crappy and very mediocre but i really poured my heart into writing this dhsjakks
> 
> thank you!


End file.
